<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take It To The Top by DaddysGracelessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680906">Take It To The Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel'>DaddysGracelessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Drabble, KISS (the band), M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean serenades Cas during sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take It To The Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PB prompt: Kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck," Dean pants, bouncing on Cas' thick cock. The angel underneath him grunts, hands gripping Dean's hips as the man lifts up, before impaing himself on Cas again. Dean's dick slaps against his lover's stomach. </p>
<p>KISS's 'Heaven On Fire' is blasting through the speakers of the beaten radio on Dean's desk, and Dean grins. Cas raises a brow, but before he can ask, Dean begins singing inbetween gasps and breathy moans. </p>
<p><i>"I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe."</i> </p>
<p>Dean leans in, licking a stripe down Cas' neck. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Paint the sky with desire, Angel fly, Heaven's on fire."</i>
</p>
<p>They come, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond"> Profound bond</a> server ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>